


take me down into the deep

by dreamsofolicity



Series: prompts from tumblr [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Language, Platonic Sex, Pre-island, Sexual Content, Temporary Character Death, until it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofolicity/pseuds/dreamsofolicity
Summary: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak have known each other for a long time. Whenever he runs into a dead end in a current relationship, he shows up at her door. Or, more accurately, her window. Felicity is used to letting him in, comfortable in her place as one of the only people that is allowed to see Oliver in a vulnerable state. One night, a teasing comment leads to more than just comfort and it becomes impossible for them to go back.





	take me down into the deep

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously not the end of this fic as I’ve left it very open ended. However, I’m not going to treat it as a normal chapter-by-chapter fic since I have a lot of those already. It’s going to be more of a series. That’s not to say I won’t update it soon. I have a lot in mind for this universe.
> 
> I am not that good at writing pre-island, frat-boy Oliver so don't expect all that much greatness from his characterization. I'm doing my best.
> 
> Fic & Series Title: Rescue Me - Unions
> 
> Fic Prompted by: @lovelycssefan on tumblr

Strange as it was, Felicity Smoak could pinpoint the exact moment she became friends with Oliver Queen. 

Connecting with Sara Lance was easy. Felicity was two years younger than the other girl yet in the same grade level. Due to skipping two grades entirely in elementary school, Felicity was unsurprisingly teased for it, among other things, by her peers. All except for Sara, who decided to stand up for Felicity early on. Spending time with Sara during and after school meant seeing Laurel, who was already friends with Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn. Felicity was used to being ignored by the two boys entirely until one day when she was ten and he was fourteen. She saw Oliver puzzling over some homework at the same kitchen table in the Lance’s house where she was tinkering with an old radio that Quentin gave her.

_ “You did that wrong,” Felicity informed him. _

_ Oliver looked over at her, torn between surprise that she talked to him and annoyance that she corrected him. _

_ “How do you know?” he said somewhat defensively. _

_ Felicity simply stared at him before leaning over to peer at the paper where he was doing basic algebra. _

_ “You multiplied before you did the parenthesis. Parenthesis, exponents, multiplication or division, addition or subtraction. Always in that order,” Felicity said before settling back in her chair. _

_ Oliver frowned down at his paper before changing his work. _

_ “How do you know that?” he asked, scrawling the answer out before moving to the next question. _

_ “Why are you doing homework? You never do it here,” Felicity responded. _

_ He narrowed his eyes at her. _

_ “I asked you first.” _

_ She chewed on her lower lip, debating whether to answer him. _

_ “Fine, don’t tell me,” Oliver huffed. _

_ Felicity looked up at him, blinking several times behind her glasses before finally answering in a small voice. _

_ “My dad taught me.” _

_ Oliver’s head snapped back up and he looked apologetic right away. _

_ “Sorry,” he mumbled. _

_ Felicity titled her head to the side with confusion. _

_ “Why are you sorry?” _

_ “Tommy told me that Laurel told him that her parents said not to talk about your dad,” Oliver said, lowering his eyes to his paper. _

_ Felicity didn’t say anything for a long time. _

_ “That’s stupid,” she finally declared, setting the radio down. _

_ Oliver looked up at her with surprise yet again. _

_ “Not talking about it isn’t going to change anything,” Felicity said, tugging on one of her braids. _

_ Even so, she could feel the tears stinging at her eyes. Oliver looked panicked when one of them slipped down her cheek. He hated it when Thea cried and somehow that feeling extended to Felicity too. _

_ “So I do the exponent before I subtract?” he said quickly, pointing to his paper. _

_ Felicity sniffled and leaned in, wiping her cheeks. _

_ “Yeah,” she said with a nod. “But you have to do the division before you do the subtraction.” _

_ “Gotcha.” _

_ Oliver finished up the problem as she continued messing with the wires inside the radio. _

_ “My PS1 broke,” he said, keeping her attention on him. “My mom was gonna go buy me a new one but my dad said that I have to get an A on a test first.” _

_ “What’s your favorite game?” she asked. _

_ “Medal of Honor,” Oliver answered with a small smile. _

_ She pondered his answer for a moment before reaching down to pull a notebook out of a backpack that had definitely seen better days. _

_ “If you’re going to make an A on your algebra test, you’re going to need to work on your factoring,” she said, pointing to the bottom half of his worksheet. “It’s pretty easy once you get the hang of it.” _

_ “You’ll help me?” Oliver asked, surprised at her willingness. _

_ Felicity shrugged as she flipped her notebook open. _

_ “It’s what friends do.” _

That was simply the start of it. The answer to a question Felicity asked herself a lot. How did she end up here? Whether it was picking a drunken Oliver and Tommy up from a club or standing with Oliver at one of his many arraignments, she was there. Many people would have asked a different question. Why? Felicity didn’t need to ask. She already knew the answer. Accepting Oliver into her life on a daily basis meant taking on every part of him, the good and the bad. Felicity couldn’t pick and choose. She saw the man that Oliver could be, if he stopped getting into trouble for doing dumb shit. So that was why she found herself in bed on a Saturday night during summer break with his head pillowed in her lap after one of his many breakups with Laurel.

“She called me immature,” Oliver said, pouting up at her.

Felicity let out a laugh before biting off a piece of the red vine that she was eating.

“You? The guy who stole a taxi?” she said without looking down at him.

Oliver poked her in the stomach and she bit back a smile.

“Am I wrong for not wanting to move in with her?” he asked.

Felicity didn’t really want to touch any of this with a ten foot pole. Sara was still her best friend but she could count Laurel as a mild acquaintance at best.

“Laurel’s about to go to law school,” she said with a shrug, leaning back against her headboard. “She just wants to get all of her ducks in a row.”

“I am not a duck,” Oliver said with a frown.

Felicity rolled her eyes.

“You know Laurel. She wants life to go according to the very organized vision she has in her head.”

“Doesn’t it matter what I want?” he asked.

“We all know what you want,” Felicity said, looking down at him. “I’m not sure that partying your way through life is a very good aspiration.”

His frown turned into a smirk.

“Even though I’m really good at it?”

“Even though you are really good at it,” she repeated with a shake of her head. “Now, I’ve let it go on this long but what is the number one rule of Felicity’s bedroom?”

“No pity parties,” Oliver said with a sigh.

She patted him on the head before reaching over to grab another red vine, dropping it onto his chest. It became somewhat of a tradition for Oliver to seek her out after breaking up with someone, Laurel or otherwise. It started when she was fifteen and went on from there. Felicity tried to come up with reasons to put an end to it on multiple occasions but the fact was that she’d rather him sit on her bed watching a movie and eating candy than go out and party all night, running the risk of hurting himself or someone else.

“You’re interrupting the Battle of Minas Tirith,” Felicity said, lifting her eyes back up to the old television sitting atop her dresser.

“And you’re really bad at this cuddling thing,” Oliver replied, entirely unfazed.

Felicity huffed, pushing his head up before wiggling herself down to lay her head on a pillow. Oliver looked satisfied, drawing her into his side with his head on her stomach and his arm slung over her hips. The first time he suggested this as a comfort for his broken heart, Felicity turned as red as a fire engine and stammered out pretty much every letter of the alphabet before relenting when he promised not to let his hands wander to any untoward places. Now this was pretty much par for the course as far as their relationship went. Oliver went out with Laurel for a few happy months, they fought about something, and he wound up in her bedroom seeking comfort. If the female population of Starling City knew where he was at the moment, they’d probably be out for her head.

“I am not bad at cuddling,” Felicity muttered, flicking his ear.

She felt his answering laugh and couldn’t help but smile very briefly before refocusing her attention on the movie. Oliver didn’t move for a long time and she thought he might have fallen asleep again when he spoke.

“When is your mom coming home?” he asked.

Felicity widened her eyes and spoke in a small manner for the effect.

“Any second,” she said with an exaggerated amount of fear in her voice.

Oliver froze for a few moments.

“You’re bullshitting me, aren’t you?”

Felicity bit down on her lower lip to keep from giggling. Oliver’s fear of her mother never ceased to amuse her. After Donna Smoak, all of five feet and three inches, decided to give the significantly larger Oliver Queen a lecture about how he better not treat her baby girl like she was “trash on the curb,” Oliver had been hesitant to do anything to upset the woman. Curling up with her eighteen-year-old daughter behind a closed bedroom door might cause some strife, even though Felicity had been away at college for two years at this point.

“I would never,” she said, unable to quiet her snicker in time.

Oliver turned his head to glare up at her, looking about as intimidating as a golden retriever, before lowering his head back to her stomach again.

“Why did she have to change things? We were doing good.”

Felicity sighed, knowing that they weren’t going to get off of the topic of Laurel anytime soon. She knew why. It felt different this time. She knew that Oliver could sense it. Before, there had always been an air of impermanence to their breakups. But since she’d not-so-politely requested that Oliver come get his stuff out of her apartment next week, it seemed like Laurel was serious about it this time.

“Maybe that’s not the real reason she broke up with you,” Felicity said, reaching out for the remote to pause the movie. “Maybe she’s just using it as an excuse.”

Oliver stilled and she could practically feel his frown even though she couldn’t see it.

“What could be the reason then?” he asked, clearly confused.

She shrugged, reaching down to mess with his hair.

“Maybe you’re a bad kisser and she didn’t want to have to tell you,” Felicity said, a smile tugging at her lips already.

Oliver let out a snort.

“I am not a bad kisser,” he said confidently.

“How would you know? You’ve never kissed yourself before,” she said.

“Trust me. That is not what it is.”

“That’s not what you  _ think _ it is,” Felicity corrected him playfully.

Several moments went by and her smile grew wider.

“I am  _ not _ a bad kisser,” Oliver insisted.

“Mm-hm,” she hummed, hoping that this would shut him up long enough that she could watch her movie because if anyone (Tommy) dared question Oliver Queen’s prowess, he would usually give them the silent treatment until his annoyance faded.

Instead, he pushed himself up on one elbow and stared down at her with a mischievous glint in his eye that told her trouble was about to follow. Before Felicity could react, he was bending down to press his lips very gently to hers. She froze against him, her heart picking up pace as her mind whirled and she began to freak out. What the hell was happening? This definitely hadn’t been her plan when she teased him about kissing. Oliver seemed unconcerned about her alarm, brushing his soft lips against hers repeatedly until she somewhat relaxed beneath him. Then his hand lifted and curved around her hip as he pulled away just enough to let her breathe.

Felicity didn’t know when she closed her eyes. But they stayed that way as her entire body tingled with awareness of him. Oliver. Her best friend. This wasn’t supposed to happen. But then he was leaning in again, putting more pressure into the kiss. Felicity’s mind went blank this time around, letting Oliver fill her senses as she lifted her hand. She didn’t know whether she was going to push him away or pull him closer. Her decision was made for her as he swept his tongue teasingly over her bottom lip. A small gasp escaped from her mouth as her hand slid around the back of his head and she pushed up closer to him.

Oliver let out a hum of approval, slipping his thumb just beneath the t-shirt she wore to graze over her hip. Felicity shuddered at the feeling as he kissed and nipped until her every nerve felt like it was aflame. Tilting his head to the side, he traced the seam of her mouth with his tongue, begging for entrance. Felicity’s lips parted of their own accord, operating entirely outside of her rational mind. Oliver’s tongue swept into her mouth, teasing at hers as her fingers tangled in his hair, gripping it just tightly enough to earn a groan. Then he was pulling away, his mouth and his hand leaving her all at once.

Felicity fought down a discontented noise, forcing herself to remain right where she was so that she didn’t chase his lips. He didn’t need the satisfaction. As she slowly came back to herself, Felicity realized that her hand was pressed over her pounding heart and her skin was hot and flushed. Looking up at Oliver with wide eyes, she saw a smug satisfaction on his face. But in his eyes, there was the slightest hint of surprise. He clearly started the kiss to prove a point but it seemed like he was somewhat affected too. That made some part of Felicity stir with pride.

“Not a bad kisser,” Oliver reiterated.

She swallowed hard, pushing up on her elbows as he sat back on his heels. With a slightly shaking hand, Felicity removed her glasses and set them down on the nightstand beside her. Then she was climbing up onto her knees with Oliver’s eyes tracking every move she made. If he wanted to play a game, she could play it right back. His teasing had given her a burst of confidence and locked any shame she had away in a very secure little box. Touching one hand to his arm, she slid it very slowly upwards, over his bicep and onto his shoulder, before doing the same with the other. Oliver’s eyes were slightly wide. Clearly he hadn’t expected her to get so close to him again.

Tilting her head, she moved forward slightly as if she was about to kiss him but bypassed his mouth at the last second, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek before moving lower, skimming her lips over his jawline all the way up to his ear. As she let out a soft breath against the shell of his ear, Oliver’s body grew tense for a moment and his hand shot up to grip her hip once more. Knowing that she found a sensitive spot, she skimmed her nose just beneath his ear before lifting her head to scrape her teeth over his earlobe very lightly. Oliver’s groan vibrated through her body, making her pulse with heat.

“I’m not convinced,” Felicity whispered in his ear.

Oliver cursed, banding his arm around her to drag her flush against his chest as his other hand lifted to turn her chin not ungently towards him. Then his mouth was on hers again and this kiss was nothing like the first. It didn’t start out gentle, but with pure, searing demand. Felicity’s nails dug into his shoulders as he all but pulled her into his lap, his hand curling into her hair and his tongue doing sinful things that shouldn’t possibly affect her as much as they did. Felicity’s mind was a haze as she tried to distinguish the fact that she was doing this with Oliver Queen.  _ The _ Oliver Queen. Infamous playboy with too many notches on his bedpost.

When she pulled away from him, it didn’t discourage him one bit. Oliver started kissing his way down to her neck, pulling her head back gently with the hand that was in her hair. As his lips and teeth teased at her throat, finding a particular sensitive spot near her pulse, Felicity let out a sigh that sounded more like a moan to her ears, making her cheeks flush even hotter. It was impossible to push him away when it felt this good. But someone had to speak. One of them had to put an end to this.

“What are we doing?”

She meant to sound firm and demanding but instead the words came out breathless and lustful, even. Oliver slid his hand beneath her shirt, pressing it to the bare skin of her back in a scorching touch that had her arching towards him even as she tried to push through her muddled mind to see sense. It wasn’t working.

“I can’t… I can’t think,” Felicity managed, unaware of her hands that were stroking through his hair, basically encouraging him to keep going.

“That’s the point,” Oliver murmured against her skin as he pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses all the way down to her collarbone.

She mustered one shake of her head.

“This isn’t right.”

“Does it feel wrong?” he countered.

_ Yes, _ she wanted to shout.  _ No _ , she was desperate to say. Felicity wanted to push him away but she wanted to beg him never to stop. It was confusing. She needed a second.

“I need to breathe,” she pleaded, too far gone in his touch.

Oliver pulled away, his head lifting. Felicity nearly lost herself all over again in the dark, heady depths of his gaze. He definitely looked as affected as she felt. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths to clear her head.

“Oh that was such a bad idea,” she said quietly, trying to wrap her mind around what just happened.

“You started it,” Oliver said.

Felicity opened her eyes only to glare at him.

“No one asked you to kiss me,” she said heatedly.

“You played with fire, Smoak,” he said, raising one eyebrow at her. “Not my fault you found out you wanted more. Don’t worry, it’s a normal reaction. I have this way of...”

Felicity let out a disgusted groan, twisting her way out of his arms only to grab a pillow, throwing it in his face as she scrambled off of the bed.

“You are the most infuriating, sickening,  _ narcissistic… _ ” Felicity ranted, pacing back and forth. “...cocky, immodest, hubristic asshole I have ever had the displeasure of-”

She didn’t get to finish as she turned around and promptly ran straight into Oliver, who had gotten of the bed at some point during her tirade. Felicity looked up at him, ready to unleash even more insults to cover her embarrassment over her own actions. Before she could, he cupped her face in his hands, surprisingly gentle, and bent down to kiss her again. Felicity needed to pull away. There needed to be some distance between them. But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself, she couldn’t quite get herself to take that first step back. Instead she pushed up on her toes and responded in kind, surprising  _ him _ with a bold sweep of her tongue over his bottom lip. When they finally pulled away, she felt like her anger had drained out of her, leaving behind terrifying acceptance.

“That’s the third time you’ve kissed me,” Felicity said, her voice barely above a whisper as she dropped back on her heels and looked up at Oliver

“Well,” he said, brushing his thumb over her surely swollen lower lip. “You are really good at it.”

That did it for her. Whatever self-control Felicity had snapped and now she was the one pulling him in for another kiss. They staggered towards the bed together but Oliver dropped down on it first, dragging her with him as he laid back. Felicity didn’t bother with feeling embarrassed at the intimate position, even when her legs straddled his and his hands found their way down to her ass, cupping it appreciatively through her very thin pajama pants. Felicity felt a rush of desire that centered straight at the apex of her thighs and instinctively rolled her hips against his, seeking relief.

“Fuck,” Oliver hissed against her lips.

She did it a second time, enjoying his reaction far too much. Oliver flipped them over almost effortlessly, pressing her back into the bed as he hovered over her with dark eyes.

“What are you doing, Felicity?” he asked in a low voice that sent a thrill of desire through her

Felicity licked her lips and his eyes followed the movement.

“Playing with fire,” she said, her voice almost unrecognizable to her own ears as she repeated his words.

It was a bad idea. A horrible idea. Felicity was supposed to be smart but in that moment, she felt like all of her wits were gone, replaced by the same pit of desire that she promised herself she’d never fall into when it came to Oliver Queen. When he stood up and tugged his t-shirt over his head, Felicity bit down on her lower lip and curled her fingers into the blankets beneath her to keep from reaching out to touch him. Then he was back on the bed, falling in the cradle of her hips as he rescued her lip from her teeth only to nip at it himself. Felicity’s hands released the blankets and her arms wrapped around him. Her fingers danced over his smooth back as he kissed her with fervor.

When his hand dropped to her leg and gripped the back of her knee to hitch it up on his waist, Felicity couldn’t hold back her sharp inhale. Then he skimmed his fingers up the outside of her thigh, teasing her through the fabric as he slowly made his way up to her hip. Felicity expected his hand to continue upward. She was prepared for that. The bra that she wore wasn’t sexy by any means but it was a normal navy blue bra. Not the most embarrassing thing either. Instead, his drew small circles just above her waistband until his fingers stopped just below her navel. Then his hands slid into her pants and cupped her through her panties. Felicity whimpered, tossing her head back on the bed as he teased her through the thin layer. Oliver’s lips found her throat again, mapping out every sensitive spot she had. When his fingers dipped into her panties and he stroked them through her folds, his groan matched hers.

“You’re so fucking wet,” Oliver said approvingly.

Felicity shifted her hips in response, desperate for more. As she grew up with Oliver as her best friend, she tried to ignore the ever increasing stories about his skill in bed. The few that filtered through spoke of a very experienced, determined man. Felicity couldn’t help but understand all of those stories now, as he teased her with a practiced ease with his lips, tongue, and fingers. When he circled his thumb torturingly around her clit, Felicity gripped at his shoulders.

“Please,” she exhaled, her entire body thrumming with one word.

More. More.  _ More. _

“More!”

Oliver finally let his thumb press to her clit, pulling away to watch her face as he stroked it in soft, gentle circles before flicking at it relentlessly for several seconds, then starting all over again. Felicity was burning. Her toes curled and her mouth fell open as words began to escape her. She’d done this quite a few times to herself, under the covers with no one watching. Oliver’s consuming gaze on her added a whole other level to this experience. Felicity dared to meet his eyes, finding wholehearted desire there. For  _ her _ . Felicity moaned as his finger circled her entrance before sliding in slowly as he continued teasing her clit. Even with two layers of clothing in the way, he managed to bring her to the brink. Just as a second finger joined the first and his thumb rubbed her clit without ceasing, Felicity felt that coil in her lower belly grow even tighter.

“Oliver,” she whined, so close to falling over the edge.

He brought his lips down to her ear, skimming his nose over that same sensitive spot that she found on him.

“Come on baby,” he said, picking up speed with his fingers. “Let go. You can do it.”

His soft encouragement combined with the feeling of his teeth scraping over her earlobe finally brought her to the peak. Felicity bit her lip to muffle her cry as her orgasm rolled over her in waves. Her hips bucked up towards Oliver’s hand as he kept stroking and teasing until she just couldn’t take it anymore, pushing at his arm weakly. Felicity almost thought she imagined his lips pressing to her forehead as he pulled his hand out of her pants. She felt boneless, laying back on her bed with a heaving chest and a deep-seated feeling of satisfaction. Yes, Oliver was very good at that. Not that she’d admit it. He didn’t need the ego boost.

When he ducked his head to kiss along her jawline, she turned towards him and met his lips in a soft kiss. Her body was slowly regaining its strength so when she felt his arousal against her thigh, an almost wicked smile came over her face as she pushed up to turn them over. Oliver went willing, watching her with that same intoxicating look in his eyes. When Felicity straddled his thighs and reached for his zipper, his hand caught her wrist and he looked at her warily. Knowing that he was about to blow her mind by asking if she was sure, she gave him a small smile.

“I have done this before,” Felicity informed him, bending down to place a kiss right at the hollow of his throat.

Oliver’s chest rumbled in response.

“With who?” he asked, sounding somewhat curious.

“A boy,” Felicity said, nipping gently at his collarbone. “He fumbled a lot and didn’t really know what to do.”

Lifting her head slightly, she met his gaze with a slight more daring grin.

“He definitely didn’t know how to do  _ that _ ,” she said, referring to the orgasm that Oliver managed to give her.

“You deserved better,” Oliver said, his voice low and husky with lust.

Felicity slid her hand between them, stroking him through his jeans as he pressed his lips together to muffle his groan. This time, he didn’t stop her from popping his button open and unzipping his pants once she sat up. As she slipped her hand into his boxers and wrapped it around his cock, Oliver cursed and bucked upwards before regaining control of himself. Felicity nearly giggled out of pure giddiness but managed to bite the response back.

“I think I’m pretty good at handling… fire. Don’t you?” she asked innocently as she stroked him slowly and torturously.

“Fucking hell, Felicity,” Oliver said through gritted teeth, looking up at her. “You’re good period.”

Shoving his pants and boxers down a little more, she lowered her gaze. He was impressively endowed, unsurprisingly, but he fit in her hand nearly perfectly. It was almost mesmerizing to watch her slow strokes until he let out a frustrated noise.

“Baby you gotta give me more,” Oliver said tightly.

Felicity looked up at him again, realizing quickly why he wanted to watch her when he was on the other end of this. It was almost beautiful, seeing his flushed cheeks and the slight part of his lips as she sped up, wrapping her fingers around him more firmly as she used his precome to ease her movements. She never thought that she would be the type of person to enjoy pet names during intimate moments but for some reason, Oliver calling her “baby” sent a wave of heat through her body just when she thought there wasn’t anymore pleasure to be had. It had to be the person because she couldn’t imagine her first partner turning her on this much with the use of a single word. She could tell when Oliver was close because his hand wrapped around hers and sped up her movements. His body shook with the desire that coursed through him and the effort that it took to remain still.

“You’re turn, Oliver,” Felicity murmured, feeling him twitch beneath her hand. “Come for me.”

With a growl of her name, he did just that. She stroked him through his orgasm, paying no mind to the mess accumulating on his stomach as she shifted to the side and pressed a kiss to his lips. Then she was sliding off of him, grabbing a box of tissues from her desk. Oliver took them from her hand before she could do a thing, his body language telling her that he didn’t really want her to clean him up. So she stood there, feeling slightly awkward until he was done and flopped back onto the bed with a sigh.

“What’re you doing?” Oliver mumbled, reaching his hand out to her.

She hesitated, trying to figure out how they got to this point and where they went from here. Taking his hand slowly, Felicity let him tug her down onto the bed and into his arms with her head on his shoulder and her legs tangled with his.

“What was that, Oliver?” she asked after a while.

His lips skimmed over her forehead, because apparently Oliver Queen was very affectionate post-orgasm, as he contemplated her question.

“Fun,” he finally settled.

Felicity didn’t have to look up to know there was a grin on his face and she huffed, rolling her eyes.

“Seriously, did you just do that because of Laurel or…”

“Felicity,” Oliver said, drawing out her name with laughter in his voice. “It doesn’t have to  _ be _ anything. Sometimes pleasure is just… pleasure. You can just enjoy it without having to stress about it. It’s fun.”

That was clearly straight out of the Oliver Queen handbook. Felicity could find a lot of faults in his logic but there was one thought that chased away all the rest. What if he was right?

“Okay,” she said, stroking her fingers over his thrumming heart.

“Okay?” Oliver repeated, surprised.

She nodded, lifting her head to look at him.

“Okay,” Felicity said again before leaning into kiss him.

If pleasure could just be pleasure, why not have a little fun?

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> You are 100% welcome to come prompt me fics on tumblr too!
> 
>  
> 
> **tumblr -[dreamsofolicity](https://dreamsofolicity.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  twitter - [ogteamarrow](https://twitter.com/ogteamarrow)


End file.
